dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza's Siege
Frieza's Siege Event (or Frieza Attacks) is an event that occurs in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the Version 1.04.00 Update.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Overview Story In Age 852, after traveling through a wormhole Frieza's Spaceship appears in the skies over Conton City. Through his ship's PA system, Frieza announces his intentions of taking the city for himself and that all of its inhabitants (the Time Patrollers) must die. This causes the holographic statue in Conton City's Recreation Plaza to be replaced by a hologram of 1st form Frieza. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) and the rest of the Time Patrol must then defend Conton City by defeating members of Frieza's Army in order to drive the Frieza Force away from the City. However the Future Warrior finds some of the Time Patrollers are reluctant to fight either out of fear or because they are more concerned about other things. Three newbie Time Patrollers (Female Majin Braco, Female Earthling Poshoron, and Male Earthling Babaji) initially prepare to fight but Braco points out she can't use Flight as she does not have a flying license causing Poshoron and Babaji to realize they are in the same boat as they also lack flying licenses, causing them to give the Warrior an item and ask the Future Warrior to fill in for them and at first they decide to defend Conton City from the ground should any Frieza Force soldiers make it down to the city, but Braco points out that if one of the Combatants manage to make it that far, then they will likely be to strong for the three of them to handle. Male Majin Time Patroller Koji is so terrified of the Frieza Force, he tells the Warrior that he plans to run away. Male Earthling Mugirai and Male Majin Pompo are initially prepared to attack the Frieza Force as well, but Mugirai realizes he forgot he needs to stock up on capsules and Pompo remembers that Elder Kai wished to speck with him. When Female Earthling Anin hears the Warrior plans to confront the Frieza Force, she gives them an item as a way to cheer them on and explains that she is not going as she had recently gotten some new shoes and her feet where sore and covered in blisters. Female Earthling Mugimo is conflicted about going as she worried about her first date with Yoid and fears she might get a black eye which could ruin her chances of a second date, though on the other hand she points out that if she gets a graze on her cheek he might think she's brave, causing her to be confused as to what she should do. Namekian Amoana detects the evil presence from atop the roof of the Time Machine Station, but like the others does not seem like he has any intention of fighting the Frieza Force either. The Time Miniature that leads to Frieza's Spaceship will not respond if the Future Warrior tries to access it and it is strongly implied that the ship comes from the Frieza's Spaceship anomaly's timeline. Interestingly, other NPCs such as masters and Elder Kai will act as if it is business as normal and will make no mention of the invading Frieza Force (which ironically includes the Frieza Force instructors Dodoria, Zarbon, Ginyu, 1st Form Frieza, and Fifth Form Cooler). During the battle the Time Patrol confront various henchman from Appule, Raspberry, Navel, Dodoria & Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, Cooler (Fourth, Fifth, and Metal forms), the Meta-Cooler Corps., and eventually Frieza himself (1st form, Final Form, and Golden Frieza). Frieza Attacks In Xenoverse 2, the Frieza Siege Event occurs when the player is online (in either Single or Multi Lobby) during which time players can defeat Frieza Force soldiers that appear in the skies over Conton City which allows them to obtain special Tracksuit clothing options and accumulate resistance points. Once the required number of Resistance Points or once a certain amount of time has passed, the Frieza Force will leave and special rewards are given to the top-ranking players. During the siege, the Frieza's Spaceship time miniature cannot be used to access the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly. As flight is required to participate, the player can only take part in the event after they have beaten Frieza and Cooler on Dying Namek in the main story and received their flying license from Chronoa. Special Rewards team pose while wearing the Ginyu Force colored Tracksuits that can be obtained during Frieza's Siege]] Whenever a player defeats a member of the Frieza Force, they may drop a piece of equipment. The rank-and-file soldiers will drop various clothing options which can be normally obtained from the Clothing Shop or in certain Parallel Quests, however Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Captain Ginyu, Frieza (1st and Final Forms), Golden Frieza, and Metal Cooler will all drop piece of special custom colored Frieza Force tracksuits (all tracksuits consist of Upper Body, Lower Body, and Feet options). Cooler in is fourth and final forms has a chance of dropping rare equipment such as the Crystal Battle Suit (which can normally only be obtained by making a wish to Shenron). ;List of Frieza Force Tracksuits *'Tracksuit (Dodoria Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Dodoria colors. Dropped by defeating Dodoria. *'Tracksuit (Zarbon Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Zarbon colors. Dropped by Zarbon. *'Tracksuit (Guldo Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Guldo colors. Dropped by Guldo. *'Tracksuit (Jeice Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Jeice colors. Dropped by Jeice. *'Tracksuit (Burter Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Burter colors. Dropped by Burter. *'Tracksuit (Recoome Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Recoome colors. Dropped by Recoome. *'Tracksuit (Captain Ginyu Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Captain Ginyu colors. Dropped by Captain Ginyu. *'Tracksuit (Frieza Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Frieza colors. Dropped by 1st and Final form Frieza. *'Tracksuit (Golden Frieza)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Golden Frieza colors. Dropped by Golden Frieza. *'Tracksuit (Metal Cooler Colors)' - A Frieza Force tracksuit in custom Metal Cooler colors. Dropped by Metal Coolers. Participants Trivia *It is heavily implied that Frieza's Spaceship that appears during the event is from the time rift anomaly found in the Time Miniature in Conton City. **Zarbon and Dodoria's comments will be based on the faction the players chose to join. *Random Time Patroller NPCs appear as enemies during the Siege which appear during certain battles after the Warrior has weakened the Frieza Force member who engages them in battle. The Warrior must defeat both in order to complete the battle. No explanation is given for the NPCs behavior, though presumably they are undercover Time Patrollers who either maintain their cover out of fear of Frieza and/or have chosen to betray the Time Patrol by siding with the Frieza Force. Alternatively they simply using the Siege as an excuse to challenge the Future Warrior similar to battles with Time Patroller NPCs in certain Parallel Quests and in Conton City. *From a gameplay standpoint, Frieza's Siege is entirely optional and can be ignored (though the player must be careful when flying around Conton City during the Siege as they can be attacked by Frieza Force members if they get too close to were they are flying). Ignoring the Siege has no repercussions other than losing out on the battle rewards such as Clothing Options and other bonuses for participating. *Several Time Patroller NPCs will appear in Conton City during the Siege and react to it. Humorously some of them will act as if they are going to confront the Frieza Force before suddenly finding some sort of excuse not to bother such as three rookie time patrollers on the Patroller Academy's roof remembering they do not have flying licenses (however according to Chronoa in the recruitment video they only require a Flying License when not on duty thus it should not be illegal to fly in the city when fighting off an invasion as any Patroller would technically be considered on duty defending the city) causing them to give the Future Warrior an item for luck. However one of them points out they can still fight off any combatants that make it to the city itself though one of them points out said combatants would have get through the elite Patrollers capable of flying legally (as Flying License are a sign of Elite status) thus would likely be too strong for them anyway. **Besides these Time Patroller NPCs, none of the Instructors or other NPCs will pay any notice to the Siege not even the Frieza Force members working as Instructors (who originate from a different timeline) whom one would think would react to the sudden invasion and appearance of their counterparts. Form a plot standpoint no explanation is given for this behavior (thus presumably it ignored by them for gameplay reasons). Additionally none of the Time Patrol's leadership such as Chronoa, Trunks: Xeno, or Elder Kai react to it either and simply go about their business as usual. Gallery DBXV2 Frieza's Siege Event Frieza Force Trackesuits (Version 1.04.00 Update).png|Future Warrior and Time Patrollers wearing the Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon color Tracksuits that can be obtained during Frieza's Siege. References Site Navigation Category:Video game levels Category:Events Category:Time Patrol Category:Galactic Frieza Army